


Daylight

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah





	Daylight

He watched her glide across the stage, her eyes closed, head back, hands sliding down her body, his body reacting as his eyes took in every dip and curve her hands and hips made. Gulping he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder; turning he saw his best friend and band mate Liam standing behind him grinning like the Cheshire cat, “What?”

“Nothing,” He replied with a chuckle.

Turning his head his heart sank as his beauty was no longer on the stage. Turning his body he took a step forward, his eyes closed, and not paying attention until he felt something under his foot. Snapping his eyes open there she was standing in front of him, her eyes filled with shock and surprise, “Oh, uh, sorry.” He said apologetically, removing his foot from the top of hers.

“Um, it’s okay.” She replied, feeling her face get hot, knowing that it was now tinting a nice shade of brick red.

Smiling at her he bowed his head, “You sounded brilliant out there tonight.” He watched as the hue of red became darker, wrapping his arm around her he pulled her into his body, “No need to be embarrassed, it’s true, you sounded amazing. We all thought so, right mates?”

“Yeah,” Niall replied as he stepped up in front of her, “What made you choose that song?”

She shrugged, still unable to form a complete sentence as she was buried in his body. Closing her eyes she willed herself to breathe, willed her heart rate to slow. Sure Harry Styles from One Direction had her in his arms, so what. The voice in her brain just snorted, mocking her, forcing her to not only be more nervous but more embarrassed. Shaking her head she buried deeper into Harry’s embrace, “Not a what, but a who.” 

“I’m sorry,” Niall said with a smile, “I can’t hear you with your head buried in my mate’s chest.” 

Harry just shook his head, “Leave her alone.” Giving her a squeeze he lightened up his grip and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him, big mistake. If he wasn’t already completely smitten with her, her steel blue eyes would have definitely sent him diving in head first, “You okay?”

She nodded; giving him what she hoped was a believable smile, because no, she was not okay. Hearing her name she turned to see the producers beckoning her forward,   
“Thanks.” She said in a whisper as she walked away from him. Taking a breath she looked around the small dressing room, collapsing in the uncomfortable chair she closed her eyes and jumped as she heard a knock on the door. Standing she opened it and saw her best friend standing in the doorway grinning, “What?”

“You were AMAZING! Oh my GOD woman!” She said with a raised voice as she made her way into the small room, “And the way you were being undressed by a particular green eyed member of One Direction while you were on stage was my favorite part!”

She rolled her eyes and blushed, “Fuck you, he was not doing that.”

“How would you know? You were too busy focusing on the back of the room to pay attention to what was going on around you.” She smirked, “He got awfully comfy with you backstage.”

Sighing she spun her friend and all but pushed her out the door, “Go, I’ve gotta change and then we’ve gotta get food. I don’t want to hear the words One Direction or Harold Styles again tonight, understood?”

“Oooooh, someone most definitely has a CRUSH.” She giggled, “You two would be absolutely adorable together you know.”

She snorted, “Right, if I was about ten years younger and about a hundred pounds lighter, then MAYBE that’d be the case. Go!” Pushing her out the door she shut the door and locked it, leaning against it she slid down and sat on the floor, her face in her hands as she tried to keep her heart from beating out of her chest again. Was she right? Was Cacee right? Was he really undressing her while she was on stage? Shaking her head she growled, “Right, cuz he’d totally find you attractive, get a grip Ri.” 

 

“Harry Styles, this is your intervention.” Liam said as he sat his friend down, “We’re going on in thirty minutes and your head is clearly not with us.”

He just looked at his friends, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine.” Niall said with a smirk, “You fancy Riley and we all know it.”

He shrugged, “And so what if I do?”

“I KNEW IT!” Louis said loudly, “What you need is one good romp with her; get her out of your system.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide, “I’m not going to do that to her Louis. She’s too sweet for that.”

“What makes you think she wouldn’t want one good night in the sack with you? One night of hot, mind blowing sex, and then back to normal the next morning; all you’d have to do is slip out before she wakes up!”

He just shook his head, “One night stands get me into trouble, not to mention she’s a contestant on X Factor, if the media gets a hold of this they’ll have a field day with it! No, I’m not going to do that to her.”

“Suit yourself mate,” Niall said as he wiggled his eyebrows, “You don’t take your chance than I will.”

Harry growled, “Stay away from her Horan; you’ll just break her heart.”

 

“Riley and Harry sitting in a tree…” Cacee taunted with a giggle as they made their way through the backstage area, arm in arm, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G…”

“Could you shut up?” Riley asked, her voice full of annoyance, “There’s no kissing, there’s not nothing.” She sighed as she found herself back behind the stage, glancing up she saw his green eyes staring in her direction, her body immediately reacting, “I’m cursed.” 

Cacee just giggled, “No, you’ve got a sign. Are you going to ignore it or take a chance?”

 

Harry gulped the minute he watched her walking towards him, her brunette hair falling around her face, blue eyes sparkling and full of surprise as they were outlined by her maroon glasses. His eyes slid further down her body, purple tee shirt, jeans that fit snuggly in all the right places, black Converse on her feet, Jesus she was everything he wanted in a girl but wasn’t able to find. Yet here she was standing in front of him and all he could have with her was one night. Before he knew what he was doing he had started walking towards her, the lads voices fading in the distance until he came face to face with her once again, smiling as he watched her skin tint pink again, without so much as a second thought he slid his hands through her thick brown locks, dipped his head and kissed her.

His lips were so soft; she couldn’t refuse them no matter how badly she knew she needed to. She didn’t audition for X Factor to be captivated by a tall lanky, green eyed, curly haired, handsome, dimple infused, Brit that was part of the most popular boy band in the world. No, that’s NOT why she auditioned for X Factor, but his lips, the way his lips mashed against hers was pure perfection, a perfection that she didn’t want to ever end. In fact, it wasn’t until she felt someone tugging at the hem of her shirt that she remembered where she was. Yanking herself away from him she blushed a violet red as she looked up into Harry’s eyes, so emerald green, so full of want, need, and lust; it nearly knocked her on her ass. Stepping backwards she felt her foot cover her best friend’s jumping forward she caught her breath, “Sorry Cace,” she mumbled as she turned and ran from the stage area, her heart in her throat as that precise moment played back over and over again in her mind. The way his lips felt against hers, his hands in her hair, nails in her scalp as he kissed her with a fever and a passion that she hadn’t felt in years. 

“Um, well, that was awkward.” Cacee said as she stared at Harry, whose eyes were wide and full of surprise, “Close your mouth Styles, you look like a cod fish.” She laughed as she saw the red tint his cheeks, “Relax, I kinda saw that coming with the way you were undressing her while she was performing on stage.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, or what to do for that matter. It took Liam practically yelling at him before he turned his attention to the group of men behind him, “Yeah, sorry, I’m coming.”

“Good luck Styles.” Cacee said with a wink as she watched him turn and stumble towards his band mates, “She’ll be at the Four Seasons just down the street, room four hundred five.” Jogging through the backstage area she found her friend outside, “You okay?”

Riley looked up at her friend and sighed, “Do I look okay?” She replied, tear stains running down her cheeks, “This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to be walk in and take over my brain. He wasn’t supposed to kiss me, he wasn’t supposed to look at me with those emerald eyes and steal my soul.” She wiped her eyes, “This just wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“I know babe, I know. But you’ve got to look at it this way; it DID happen, and you know what? You both enjoyed it.” She sat down next to Riley and wrapped her arm around her, “Ri don’t look at this like it’s a bad thing. Take advantage of it, give him a good shag and walk away, lord knows you need the stress relief.”

She shook her head, “I can’t do that to him Cace. When the media finds out about it and they will, they will have a field day with it.” She sighed, “No, I can’t, my body is on fire for him and I just can’t.” Standing she wiped her eyes, “Let’s finish watching the show and then get something to eat. Right now all I want is food and sleep.”

“So he can haunt your dreams? You know that’s what’s going to happen right? Why are you fighting this?”

Riley sighed, taking a breath she looked at Cacee, “Because I’m afraid Cace, I’m afraid that I’ll want more than he’s willing to give and I’m willing to work for.” Standing up she extended her hand to her friend, “I want to go be a fan for once, forget that I’m Riley Miller the girl that’s trying to win X Factor. You think you can handle that?”

“For One Direction, I can handle just about anything.” Taking Riley’s hand she helped the woman pull her up, “Just think about it okay, it’s just one night.”

 

The minute he heard the opening beats of Kiss You Harry’s attention half surrounded the task at hand, standing between Liam and Zayn his eyes scanned the dark crowd to see if he could catch a glimpse of Riley, sighing he gave up as he heard Zayn begin to sing,

 

“Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like”  
“We can go out any day any night”  
“Baby I’ll take you there, take you there”  
“Baby I’ll take you there, yeah”

 

Riley shivered as she watched Harry stepped forward, pacing the stage, knowing that those gorgeous green orbs were searching for her. Without so much as a thought she stepped forward towards the dim light, part of her hoping that he would spot her. She gulped as she saw him stop, standing at the edge of the stage as the microphone was hear his lips,

 

“Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on”  
“You can get, get anything that you want”  
“Baby just shout it out, shout it out”  
“Baby just shout it out, yeah”

 

Her body was on fire and it was taking everything in her power to not take the stage, strip him, and climb his body, rubbing against him like a cat in heat. In her thirty-two years of living she had never had another human being make her want them like Harry Styles did. Feeling Cacee pull her back down to reality her face flushed with need, “I need to go.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but notice her as she pushed her way through the audience, a smile tugging at his lips. Standing at the edge of the stage he brought the microphone close, watching her as she stopped and turned towards him, her blue eyes telling him everything he needed to know. Opening his mouth he sang, “And let me kiss you…” 

Hearing those words as they echoed through the venue brought back the tingling sensation that rushed through her body as their lips first met. Ripping her eyes away from him she turned tail and ran from the venue. Once she was out the door and the air filled her lungs she leaned against the brick wall for support, “I hate him.”

“No you don’t. You want to hate him, but you can’t.” Cacee said with a smug smile on her face, “He wants you Ri, and I’m pretty sure the entire audience saw it too.”

She shook her head, “Food and sleep, that’s all I want.”

“No, what you want is food, Harry Styles fucking you, and sleep. THAT is what you want.”

“For once could you please quit reading me like a book and just give me what I want, which would be food and sleep.”

Cacee snorted, “Whatever dude, if you want to lie to yourself that’s one thing but I saw the look in your eyes, just like everyone saw the look in his. It will happen Riley, and there won’t be anything you can do to stop it.”

 

Sneaking through the back of the hotel, his heart skipped a beat as he managed to sneak past the hordes of fans that had followed his cab, and the best part? All the X Factor contestants were staying here, so he could be here to see any one of them. A smile slipped across his face, but he was only here to see one, he was here to see Riley. Glancing to his left he spotted the emergency stairwell, taking a quick look around he saw a small group of women making their way towards that door. Silently cursing under his breath he stood there a moment longer and then bolted, slipping through the door before anyone thought any differently. Huffing it up to the fourth floor he leaned against the wall for support as he caught his breath. Swinging the door open, he stepped out into the hallway, his eyes glancing back and forth between doors until he found hers. Pushing his hair to the side he took a breath; slowly he moved his hand towards the door and gently wrapped his knuckles against the solid material that kept him from what he wanted.

Riley tossed and turned, her body getting tangled in the sheets as she dreamt of Harry, of his lips, his taste, his fingers, his eyes…always with his eyes. Whimpering her eyes shot open and body was thrust upward as she heard the knock on the door again. Drenched in sweat she peeled the fabric from her body, her eyes half lidded and shirt and shorts clinging to her skin, she thought nothing of it as she walked to the front of the suite and began to unlatch the door. Once unlocked she slowly began to open it, her eyes widening as she began to take in his frame as it stood in front of her; starting first with his brown shoes, then up to his black skinny jeans, and white tee shirt covered by a brown, white and blue plaid button down. Licking her lips, her eyes traveled up past his collarbone, taking in the two sparrow tattoos that were inked to his skin, up his neck, his skin begging to be nipped, scraped, sucked and kissed; and God did she want to be the person that did it. Her fingers formed a fist to keep from attacking him, to keep from yanking off every piece of clothing that covered his body. Turning away from him she tried to catch her breath but he was in too close a proximity to her, and damn it why was he here? How did she know what room she was in?!

“Cacee.” He stated, his accent thick with need, a need he didn’t even bother hiding anymore. He wanted her to know what she did to him. Stepping a small way into the room he towered over her, placing his hand on top of hers he watched as she shivered from their touch, causing his smile to widen. Slowly he peeled her fingers from the door knob, placing it down next to her side he pushed the door close and grasped her hand, weaving his finger between hers, “Riley look at me.”

She shook her head, her heart beating against her chest, beating so hard she swore it would explode from its cavity, “I-I-I can’t.” She stammered as she felt his hand squeeze hers tighter, “We can’t do this Harry.” Riley pulled at her hand, trying to get her fingers to slide out of his grasp, God she loved the way they felt, love the skin on skin contact, even if it was just their fingers interlocking. There was something about the way they were connected, there was something almost sensual about it, like even her hands were betraying her brain, telling her that no matter what she tried she was destined to be his, even if only for a night. Tugging at her hand again she was involuntarily pulled into his body, her feet rooted to the floor below, her body falling into his chest, an “umpf!” Coming from her lips as they crashed into the fabric of his tee shirt; she squeezed her eyes shut as she inhaled his scent, he smelled so good, a mix of cologne and man, a man that she wanted, on top of her, behind her, inside her all at once and not at all. Her free hand gripped his tee shirt, her knuckles white as her heart and her brain continued their long battle.

“Riley, look at me love.” He repeated again, his tone a bit gentler. When she still refused to look at him he unwound his hand from her body and locked the door, “I’m not leaving until you look up at me and tell me you don’t want this too.”

She gulped; burying her head in his clothing she shook her head no. There was no way she could do that, saying that would be a lie, one she knew that he was already aware of. 

Growling, Harry ran his hand through her brunette locks again, inwardly groaning at how soft, they were; almost abandoning his idea until he felt the feather touch of her hand against his thigh, even knowing it wasn’t anything more than an accident he couldn’t help himself as he tugged on the strong locks, forcing her to look up at him, her steel blue eyes now a dark shade of sapphire. He threw his head back and laughed as he saw the lust and need deep inside them, “You can’t tell me you don’t want this.” His smile became a mischievous, hearing her whimper he dipped his head and mashed his lips against hers once more, taking what he wanted instead of asking, knowing, feeling that she wanted it too. Gentling his kiss he found her more responsive, her lips opening for him, her moans mingling with his breath, urging him to slip his tongue from between his lips, and enter the warm confines of her mouth. The first time his velvet muscle crashed against hers he felt her go slack against his body, pulling his mouth off of her he heard her whimper, “You said we can’t.”

“I lied.” She replied between breaths, her body on fire, her heart beating out of her chest. Gulping for air she did the one thing she didn’t want to, she looked into his eyes, and instantly drown in them. Releasing his hand she jumped into his awaiting embrace, winding her arms around his neck she dipped her head and kidnapped his lips again, moaning as she felt his massive hands sliding up and down her back, her shirt scraping against her bare skin. Breaking their kiss she buried her head in his neck, a loud moan escaping her lips as his blunt nails slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt, scraping down her already sensitive skin, “One night Harry, that’s all it can be.” She murmured as her back arched against his touch, demanding more without a sound. 

He smiled as his fingers worked their way up her back, the cotton fabric of her shirt going with them until it was at the base of her neck, “C’mon love, let’s get this off you shall we?” He asked as he gently tugged it from her body, dropping it beside them he placed her on her feet and stepped away from her, smiling as he admired her naked upper body.   
Stepping back towards her, he shivered as he felt her hands slipping the plaid shirt to the ground, his tee shirt next, her nails gently skating against his skin, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, “Riley…” He whispered as his head dipped back, his fingers clumsily reaching out for her but only feeling air. Opening his green eyes he found her no longer in front of him. Confused he called out to her, only to get no response. Turning his body he saw her lying in bed, a smile upon her lips, her lower body covered by only the thin hotel sheet, “Sneaky little bird.” He replied with a husky chuckle, taking off his shoes he padded over to the bed and threw back the fabric that covered her, laughing harder as he saw her shorts still covering her lower body, “Tease.”

“You didn’t think it was going to be that easy did you Harry?” She winked and pulled the cotton back over her body, “Do you take me for a whore Mr. Styles?” Laughing as she watched his eyebrow shoot up, scooting close to him she straddled his body, “I mean it Harry, one night.” 

Laying his head against the headboard he stared into her blue eyes, the words of the song playing in his mind and through his lips, 

 

“Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful,”  
“The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin’ out.”  
“Somebody slow it down.”  
“This is way too hard, ‘cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave”  
“This is my last glance that will soon be memories”  
“And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go”  
“But, tonight I’m gonna hold you so close”

 

She placed a finger to his lips and shook her head, “Not now.” Dipping her head she rubbed her lips against his, shivering at the feel of the cold air and his fingers against her skin. Rolling her hips against him she let out a lust filled moan as she felt his hips meet hers, “Naked, now.” She said as she caught her breath, her forehead now slipping against his, her hands weaved into his hair, loving the feel of his locks between her fingers, her hips rolling against him, feeling her body as it begged for release. Looking down at him she nipped at his lips, smiling as she heard him growl, “What’s the matter Harry, don’t like having a girl in charge?”

“On the contrary,” He started with a cheeky smile, his dimples popping; he grabbed her hips and flipped them so that her back was now pinned against the mattress, “I love it when a woman’s in charge.” He stole her lips and ground his hips into her, feeling her body come up to meet him. Dislodging his lips from hers he began the descent downwards, across her jawline, down her neck, stopping to nip and scrap his teeth against her skin, loving the feel of her fingers as they dug into his back, spurring him farther still; across her collarbone, and between the valley of her breasts. Looking up at her, he placed one over her soft and pliant breasts into his hand as his lips wrapped around the tip of the other, toying with her until she squirmed and begged him for more. Repeating the same action to the other his lips once again began their descent lower still, down her stomach he peppered her soft flesh with kisses, murmuring how beautiful she was, how he wanted this moment to last forever, telling her that he didn’t want to let her go. Lifting his head he looked between her and the hem of her shorts, his fingers toying with the sensitive flesh beneath them, “I won’t be able to stop.”

“Then don’t.” She said as her hands speared through his thick hair again, “Please don’t.”

Shimmying her shorts down her body he watched as she lifted her hips, giving him the help he needed to finish pulling them down her lower body, down her legs and finally discarding them to the side. Looking back at her his eyes glanced down her nakedness, licking his lips as he saw the eyesore that still kept him from her inner most femininity. 

Slipping his fingers beneath the flimsy fabric he yanked them down and tossed them behind him, spreading her legs wide he thrust two fingers into her core, pumping in and out of her body, his fingers mimicking exactly what his cock was dying to do as it stay still shoved in his pants, aching, throbbing and dying for release.

Riley gripped the sheets of the bed as she lifted her hips to meet his fingers, dying for him to push them deeper inside of her, her sweet spot only inches from his fingertips. She growled as she felt him stop, “What are you doing?” Picking her head up she immediately threw it back down on the bed, her back arching, eyes squeezed shut as she felt him fill her, inch by glorious inch he pushed between her folds, the burning sensation almost too much for her to bear, “Harry!” She yelled out, only to feel his hand over her mouth, her teeth pinching the skin on his palm as he continued to slide into her, her heart racing as he finally stopped pushing into her, whimpering as his palm moved away from her mouth. 

He covered her body, just lying there, staring down at her while she stared up at him, a mutual respect and caring passing between them, and vanishing as quickly as it came. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to push the fleeting feeling to the back of his mind, only focusing on the right now. Dipping his head he kissed her gently, their lips parting and tongues colliding like waves against the surf. Slowly he began to move in and out of her body, setting the same pace as their kisses, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist he pushed into farther, moving a little faster. Breaking their kiss he placed his forehead against hers, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” She replied with a breathless whisper, her nails digging into his back, her heels digging into his ass, “I’m not going to break Harry, I promise.” She said with a smile as she watched him trying desperately to keep from hurting her. Rolling her eyes she rolled them over, straddling him she slid down onto his length, placing her hands on his thighs she began to ride him, her nails digging into the crisp hairs of his legs, her nails leaving crescent shaped imprints in his skin. Arching her back she leaned back and began to ride him, feeling his feather light touch against her skin, his fingertips skimming her body until they landed on her breasts causing her to jump and moan, “Harry…” She whispered as her tempo began to pick up and his hands began to wander further down her body. One landing on her hip as the other slid between their joined bodies. His finger slipping between her folds; seeking out and finding her clit, rubbing her body began to twitch from the friction, her nails digging into him harder, swearing she would break skin and make him bleed; but she didn’t care. What he was doing to her body felt too good, too right to care.

Harry watched the way she moved, mesmerized by her body and everything it had to offer. The way that his cock fit so snuggly between her legs; he didn’t want the night to ever end. He didn’t want this feeling to ever end. Moving his finger from between them he grabbed both of her hips and flipped them once again. Placing her on all fours in front of him; he slid his length between her swollen and dripping lips, both of them groaning at the friction. Taking himself in hand he thrust inside her again, his lips and teeth kissing and nipping at her lower back, feeling her spine arch at each movement, “Beautiful.” He murmured against her exposed flesh as his hips thrust in and pulled out of the core of her body. Feeling her muscles begin to clench, he wrapped his arm around her, his fingers seeking the warm wetness of her femininity. Slipping two fingers between her folds he began to work her swollen jewel, “So close Riley, I can feel how close you are; hold on just a bit longer.” He whispered as his fingers and manhood worked her until she was shaking beneath him. Stopping he switched their positions again, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms wound around his neck as his wound around her body, holding her as she rode him, his lips dragging along the crook of her neck as her nails dug into his skin, “It’s okay Riley, let go.” He murmured against her skin, smiling as he felt her body begin to shudder, “That’s it love.”

“I need harder,” She said with a whimper, her hips rolling against his, “Harry, I need harder.”  
Without so much as a second thought he toppled them over so she was on her back once again, placing one of her legs against his chest he pounded himself in and out of her, watching with a smile as she gripped the sheets and bit her lip to keep from yelling, “Don’t be shy Ri, let go, let it all go.”

Her eyes shot open as her body began to spiral out of control with orgasm, opening her mouth she began to scream his name only to feel his palm covering her lips once again.   
Doing the only thing she could she bit down on his palm and smiled as she heard him yell out and remove his hand. Looking up at him she placed her fingers against his skin as she felt him slow down, “’Cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own” “But, tonight I need to hold you so close…” She sighed as she felt his body begin to cover hers, never wanting the skin to skin contact to end. Closing her eyes she smiled as she felt him crawl out of bed, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Shower,” He replied with a smile as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Riley looked up at the ceiling, shivering with the lack of his body heat. Hearing the shower begin she felt her body come alive for him again. With a smile she slipped from the bed and padded to the bathroom, finding the door unlocked she slipped in and quietly closed the door. Stepping towards the shower she jumped as she heard him chuckle, “You heard me didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” He replied with a laugh, “Care to join me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” She replied as she ripped back the shower curtain and stepped in, goose bumps rising along her skin as her eyes took in every inch of him. 

Licking her lips she watched as he grew hard for her again. Without so much as a second thought she dropped to her knees, taking his manhood in her hands she began to stroke him, from base to tip tugging on him until he was at the brink, and then wrapping her lips around his tip, she began to take him inch by inch into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks she began to suck and bob her head, groaning as she felt his hands buried in her hair, setting his own pace until she was practically choking on him. She moaned and winced as he yanked on her hair hard, feeling the burn down to her scalp. Digging her nails into his thighs she heard him hiss and lighten up his grip. Using the opportunity she pushed herself all the way down onto him and swallowed, hearing him yelp and release down her throat she pulled off of him and smiled, only that smile was short lived.

Wrapping her hair around his fists, Harry pulled her up off the floor, smiling as he saw her wincing in pain and moaning in pleasure as he took control. Forcing her between his body and the tile wall, releasing her hair, his hands skimmed down the center of her body, flittering by every erogenous zone he could find, watching as she shivered with anticipation, her skin showing signs of lust as it tinted a little bit redder with every pass, “What do you want Riley?” He asked her, his ghostly fingers passing her sensitive skin once again, “Tell me what it is you want.”

She arched her back away from the wall, the peaks of her breasts skimming against his chest, “Mmmmm, you, I want you, again.”

His hand slid a little lower; using the tip of his finger he drew circles around her belly button, “Are you sure?”

She bit her lip and nodded her head, “Yeah.” 

Slipping his hand between her legs he thrust two into her tight tunnel again, thrusting them into and pulling them out of her body he watched as they pushed in and came out glistening. Licking his lips he pulled them out of her body and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself back to life as he watched her watch him, “Does this turn you on Riley?”

Nodding her head her eyes refused to leave her current point of interest, watching as his hand slid up and down his cock, her body getting wetter for him. Tearing her eyes away from him she grinned and slid her hand between her legs, her fingers barely brushing her clit as she heard him growl, “Oh so you want me to watch you but I can’t do anything?” She shook her head, “Not happening.” Pressing her fingers against her engorged jewel she heard him let out an animalistic growl, spurring her on, she spread her legs wider, her eyes now watching him watching her. Moaning she began to move her fingers faster, her body began to shake with orgasm, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips parted she began to let go and allow her orgasm to take over until she felt his hands on hers, pulling her fingers from body and her body from orgasm, “Harry!” She growled, glaring up at him she didn’t have time to speak as she felt him thrust into her body again, his lips covering hers, his mouth capturing her moan. Wrapping her legs around his waist she began to move with him, ripping her lips away from his she began to nip at the crook of his neck, her nails scratching at him, marking him for her own, “So close.” She murmured, whimpering as she felt him hit her sweet spot, “More.” She whispered, feeling him hit it again she moaned, “Again!” 

Her nails marking his skin was sending him over the edge, continuing to obey her commands he thrust into her again, hitting her g-spot, feeling her body shiver against him, he pulled out and pushed back in again, rolling his hips against her he heard her muffled groan, gripping her bum he gave up trying to make it last and pounded into her body, hearing the squeak of her skin as her back slid up the tile wall, neither one of them caring. He let out a yelp as he felt her nails digging deep into his skin, giving her one more thrust they both went over the edge together, yelling out each other’s names. Removing himself from her body Harry stepped under the warm water again, grabbing the shampoo bottle closest to him he moved out of the way and allowed Riley to step under the spray, “Ri…” he started, only to watch her hand go up, “Not now Harry.” Finishing their shower they got out and crawled into bed, he pulled her into his arms only to feel her pull away, “Riley,” He growled, pulling her back into his body, “Stay put.”

“No.” She replied as she pulled out of his grasp again, “We’re not doing this Harry, we can’t do this.”

He just rolled his eyes, “No, YOU won’t do this. Stop fighting and just come here!” Pulling her back into his body he gripped her tight, “I’m not letting you go Riley, not until I have to.” Peppering kisses along her upper back he felt her shiver and arch back into him, her leg sliding against his, chuckling against her skin he slipped his hand down her body, covering her breast with his free hand he began to massage it, tugging at her rose tinted peaks between his fingers as his lips began to set her skin ablaze again, nipping and kissing her until she was shivering and withering against him, “I can’t get enough of you Riley.”

Curled up in front of him, his lips, his hands beginning to become too much for her; finally turning over she smashed her lips against his, rolling him over onto his back she pulled her lips away from him and gave him a sincere smile, sinking down on his cock once again she smiled as she looked down at the red marks that were now barely visible on his skin, feeling him thrust into her and hit her g-spot, her nails took to his skin again, her nails raking down his bare chest, an almost evil grin spreading across her face as she saw the pleasure on his face. Leaning over she kissed each of his sparrow tattoos before raking her teeth against them, feeling him arch into her she grinned, repeating the action until she felt her back hitting the mattress again. Both of them covered in sweat, their bodies on fire for one another she gripped his shoulders as he pushed himself into her body for the third time that night. 

What the hell was it about the woman beneath him that he couldn’t get enough of? This was the third time since he had shown up hours ago that they were once again joined, once again he was thrusting inside her body, their moans mixing with the slap of skin as the sounds echoed off the walls. No more was he trying to cover her moans and yells, they were what was egging him on, pushing him farther. Feeling her muscles clamp down around him again, her back arching up he bent his head and took one of the peaks of her breasts between his lips, he tugged on it with his teeth, sending her over the edge again, the minute her nails were digging and scratching at his back he was emptying himself into her again. Collapsing next to her he chuckled completely out of breath, gently kissing her lips he slipped from the bed again, walking back into the bathroom he grabbed a washcloth, wet it and cleaned her up, “I’m gonna-“

“Shower, I know.” She gave him a sleepy smile as her eyes fluttered closed.

Once finished with his shower Harry walked back out and smiled as he saw her curled up asleep. Slipping into the bed he pulled her into his arms again, kissing her shoulder blades he chuckled softly as he heard her whimper, “It’s okay Ri,” He said in her ear as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

Hearing her alarm clock go off Riley whimpered as she tried to move, her body aching in places she didn’t know she had, “Harry?” Not getting a response her eyes fluttered open and her heart dropped as she saw that his clothes were gone. Shutting off the alarm clock she slipped from the bed and made it to the bathroom, turning on the hot water she yawned and stepped in, her mind automatically going back to last night. A smile crossed her lips as she got ready for another day of shooting, Harry never far from her mind.   
Exiting the bathroom she jumped as she saw Cacee standing in front of the door holding Starbucks, “I love you and shut up.” Gripping the towel she grabbed the can of Starbucks, her eyes glancing around the room, her heart jumping into her throat as she saw his plaid shirt lying on the back of the chair. Doing everything in her power from dropping everything and running to it her eyes landed back on her best friend, “What?” 

“Nothing, just expected Harry to be here still.” Cacee said as she saw the look of disappointment on her friends face, “He really likes you, you know that though don’t you cuz you feel the same way.”

Riley shrugged, “Doesn’t matter if I do or not, it was one night, that’s all it can ever be.”

“Here,” She said as she handed Riley the slip of paper, I found this on the floor when I was on my way in, you may want to read it. By the way, you’ve got forty-five until the car is here to pick us up and bring us to the studio, and I know you haven’t eaten yet.”

Riley rolled her eyes, “Yes mom, I’ve got it under control. Thanks for the Starbucks, now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get dressed. I’ll text you after I’m ready.” Waiting for Cacee to shut the door, Riley immediately headed for Harry’s shirt, grabbing a white tank top from her luggage and a pair of jeans she threw his plaid shirt on over her tank. Looking at herself in the mirror the events of the night before made her tingle, her skin tinting red; blowing out a breath she spoke, “Get yourself together Ri, you’re going to have to see him again tonight for the finale.” Once she was finished getting ready she texted Cacee and they left for the studio.

 

“You did the right thing Haz.” Liam said as he clapped his friend on the back.

Harry just shook his head, “No I didn’t Liam, I just hope she finds the note.”

 

“Did you read the note?” Cacee asked with a smirk.

Riley just snorted, “You already know the answer, so I don’t know why you bother to ask stupid questions.”

Cacee acted hurt, “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“Is there any chance you could possibly shut up?” Riley asked with an eye roll, “It was ONE TIME and ONE TIME ONLY, so just stop.” Slipping her hand into her jeans pocket she fingered the note.

Leaning over she whispered into Riley’s ear, “You’re wearing his shirt Ri, did you think I wouldn’t notice? Not to mention the swarm of paparazzi that surrounded the hotel, you know they noticed.”

 

Scrolling through his twitter feed he opened up a picture that was tweeted to him, gulping as he saw Riley’s dark hair pulled back, and wearing his plaid shirt. He chuckled as he read the tweet, ‘@Harry_Styles and @RileyMillerXFactor an item? Pictures don’t lie.’ Tapping reply he tweeted the fan, ‘@Harrysgirl69 That @RileyMillerXFactor has a nice shirt huh?’   
Hitting send he chuckled as he watched his twitter blow up with fans asking him about Riley, about why she was seen leaving the hotel in his shirt.

“Way to start shit Harry.” Louis said with a laugh, “You forgot your shirt I see.”

He shrugged, “Honest mistake, how was I supposed to know she’d wear it?”

“Keep telling yourself that Harry, kind of like you didn’t realize that the scratches on your chest were visible.” Niall retorted with an eye roll, continuing to eat his breakfast sandwich. 

Feeling his phone vibrate he laughed as he saw the response from Riley, ‘@Harry_Styles @Harrysgirl69 Yes she does have a nice shirt, it’s a favorite actually.’ 

 

“Riley, you’re starting shit, don’t do that.” Cacee said as she read Riley’s tweet, “Oh and for the record, Harold’s not really all that great at hiding anything either.” Pulling up the picture she showed it to Riley, “Looks like you two had a bit of fun last night yeah?”

Riley blushed as she saw the red scratches incredibly vivid and incredibly visible to everyone as he left the hotel earlier in the morning, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bull shit you don’t.” Cacee said with a snort as she watched her friend’s face get red, “Guys eat that shit up, in his eyes you marked him as yours and he wears those marks proudly.”

“Okay, weirdo.” Riley said with an eye roll.

“Oh don’t you roll your eyes at me, and you wearing his shirt is the same thing.” Once they came to a stop she looked at her best friend, “Don’t answer the paparazzi, keep your eyes forward and we need to go straight inside, understood?” She watched Riley nod, “I mean it.”

“I got it mom, can we just go?!” Following Cacee out of the car she followed behind security, eyes forward, her ears being bombarded with questions about she and Harry, what the nature of their relationship was, how she felt about him being linked to other celebrities, why she would want to be with a womanizer, and that’s when she stopped cold in her tracks. Turning she faced the man behind the camera, “Don’t do that man.”

“Riley,” He replied with a smile, “Tell me, how does it feel to be linked with a womanizer, one that’s thirteen years younger than you.”

She shook her head, “Go to hell.” Turning she gave Cacee an apologetic smile and made her way into the studio, “Don’t.”

“You can’t follow a simple direction can you?!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, “I said, DON’T speak to the paparazzi so of course you have to.” She shook her head, “Dammit Ri!”

“Do you realize how much energy it took to not punch him in the fucking face?” Riley said with a growl, feeling her phone vibrate she pulled out and shook her head, “News travels fast.”

Cacee stared at her blankly, “What?”

Holding up her phone she let Cacee read through her twitter feed, “Let the speculation begin.”

“if you had kept your mouth shut…”

“It still would have happened Cacee, no amount of no comment and ignoring the paparazzi was going to keep the One Direction fans from accusing me of using Harry to win.”

 

His blood boiled as he read through his timeline, so much hate being thrown at Riley, he wanted to tell them all that she didn’t want what happened last night, he had pushed her, and he didn’t regret it. He wanted to tell them that he had developed feelings for the beautiful woman that was being slandered in his timeline. Sighing he pulled up her account and DM’d her, ‘@RileyMillerXFactor I’m sorry for the way my fans are treating you. Xoxo – Harry’ Hitting send he laid his head back on the seat and let out a breath, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand, looking down at it he smiled, ‘@Harry_Styles I know how crazy your fans are, and I kinda can’t blame them. But thank you for the apology, see you tonight! Xoxo – Ri’


End file.
